Lin Triad
The Lin Triad (Chinese: 林三合會) is a Chinese-American organized crime syndicate on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Led by Henry Lin, who was actually the front boss for his uncle Bohai Lin, until his death. The Triad is based in Oakland, California. They run rackets that include prostitution, counterfeiting, gun-running, heroin trafficking, and money laundering via Chinese restaurants. When speaking in their native tongue, their members speak Cantonese, suggesting that they originate from Southern China or Hong Kong. History Background Not much is known of the organization's background, however it was possibly founded by Bohai Lin. Their arms supplier is Hamas; an Islamic terrorist organization, but are not as reliable as the True IRA. Season 1 Triad members imprisoned in Stockton State Prison attack Chuck Marstein, a former Triad accountant who was kicked out for stealing money, but they are stopped by SAMCRO member Otto Delaney. After Chucky is released, he leads SAMCRO to one of the Triad’s Chinese restaurants and retrieves a bag of counterfeit money hidden in the ceiling. Henry Lin arrives and, after a brief shootout, makes a deal with SAMCRO President Clay Morrow to pay real money in exchange for Chucky, the counterfeit money, and the forging plates. Season 2 With the Triad’s Hamas gun supplier, Mahmoud Sakairi, detained by INS, Henry Lin tries to set up a gun deal with Clay Morrow, handing over Chucky (minus six fingers) as a sign of good faith. The deal falls through because the ATF is watching SAMCRO’s supplier, but Henry tells them that Sakairi will open up Hamas’s gun pipeline to SAMCRO if they can get the judge to dismiss the case. They accomplish this, but Sakairi lays low afterwards for too long to be of any help. Meanwhile, the Triad has been losing ground to the Mayans, who have been getting guns from the League of American Nationalists, a front for the Aryan Brotherhood Henry Lin meets with SAMCRO and Laroy Wayne, the leader of the One-Niners to discuss the threat. They all agree to join forces to combat their mutual enemy, and that, once the Mayans are eliminated, the Triad will get all the heroin trade south of Ghosttown. Henry Lin and Laroy Wayne, along with a number of Triad members and Niners, back up SAMCRO during their brawl with the AB out in the woods. Season 3 Henry Lin receives a visit from SAMCRO, who want to buy guns for the Grim Bastards, but, when they can’t pay for them, Lin agrees to trade the guns in exchange for several of their Cara Cara pornstars for a party with business contacts from Hong Kong. The party turns into a brawl when one of the Sons, Opie Winston, becomes enraged upon seeing his girlfriend, Lyla, performing oral sex on a Chinese businessman. Lin is outraged and wants to cancel the gun deal, but Clay Morrow manages to convince him to change his mind by giving their gun sales to Cacuzza Crime Family to the Triad. Season 4 Opie Winston mentions that the Cacuzza Crime Family is back buying guns from SAMCRO, indicating that the Triad has lost them as customers. Season 5 Henry Lin, along with Mayans President Marcus Alvarez, meets with SAMCRO President Jax Teller and Niners leader Tyler Yost, who assures them that the Sons’ deal with Damon Pope will not affect their business or the relationships between their gangs. Later, Lin, with his Hamas weapons pipeline, makes a deal with Jax to replace SAMCRO as the arms suppliers to the Galindo Cartel. Afterwards, Lin meets with Cartel enforcers Romeo Parada and Luis Torres to make the deal official and hammer out the details. Season 6 The leader of the Lin Triad, Henry’s uncle Bohai Lin, steps in to make an offer to get back the Cacuzza Crime Family as customers. Jimmy Cacuzza intends to use the Triad’s offer as leverage to get a better deal with SAMCRO. When the Triad members arrive at the meeting site, rival arms dealer and Irish King Galen O'Shay kills one of them and wounds Henry Lin, causing the Triad members to flee. Later, Bohai has SAMCRO chased down and held at gunpoint, demanding that they shut down the Irish pipeline so the Triad can take over all of northern California. Jax, who has his own beef with the Irish, tells Bohai the time and location of Galen’s next shipment, and Bohai takes Happy Lowman as collateral. Bohai and his men go to the shipment, where he expresses his anger at Jax for having killed Galen. He refuses to release Happy unless SAMCRO turns over Galen’s successor, Connor Malone. Jax brings him Connor, but it turns out to be an ambush, and eight Triad members are massacred by SAMCRO and the Irish. Happy kills Bohai, shooting him multiple times in the chest. In retaliation for his uncle's death, Henry Lin has an IRA truck attacked, killing the Irish and stealing their guns, dumping the truck on the Wahewa Reservation. To avoid further bloodshed, Tyler Yost reaches out to Lin; and Lin meets with Alvarez as well as Nero Padilla and Fiasco of the Byz Lats to divide up Stockton and Oakland. Season 7 Henry Lin, along with Alvarez and Nero, meets with Jax Teller to repair the damage between SAMCRO and their respective gangs. Jax puts him in contact with Charles Barosky, corrupt Stockton cop and dock kingpin, and then invites him to a party to meet Connor Malone. At the party, Jax’s mother Gemma, frames Triad member Chris Dun for the murder of Tara Knowles, Jax’s wife, who she had actually killed. Vowing to destroy the Lin Triad, Jax has Dun captured by Grim Bastards President T.O. Cross, and then brutally tortures him before killing him with a carving fork to the skull. Later, SAMCRO and their Indian Hills charter attack a Triad drug deal outside of Las Vegas, killing six Triad members and their customers. Henry Lin pulls over Nero and accuses SAMCRO of committing the massacre. However, the Sons kill the guys Jury White hired for backup and frame them for stealing the heroin and killing Lin’s men. Bohai’s former lieutenant Ryu Tom meets with SAMCRO about the incident and tells them that Lin is not looking into it at the moment. Several of the Triad’s massage parlors are attacked by masked Grim Bastards disguised as August Marks’s men, even further antagonizing them. Charles Barosky secretly sells the Sons out to the Triad. As a result, Triad members are able to throw a grenade through the window of SAMCRO’s ice cream shop clubhouse; break into their warehouse, kill member Orlin West, and steal their guns; and, led by Ryu Tom, massacre all 16 prostitutes and customers at Diosa. The Triad members wait outside Barosky’s bakery in Stockton for Nero to arrive, and Henry Lin threatens to kill Nero and his son if he doesn’t hand over Jax. The Sons arrange to meet with Lin and hand over the stolen heroin, but, when they arrive, Lin and all available Triad members hold them at gunpoint, and they claim to have been acting under August Marks’s orders. Corrupt cops under Barosky stop the Chinese from killing the Sons and zip tie them to a fence to be killed. Jax and Lin get into a fight, which only ends when the Stockton SWAT team arrives and arrests the Chinese for possession of guns and drugs. That night, the Sons kill four more Triad members in a drive by. Aryan shot caller Ron Tully arranges for Henry Lin to be chained up in the jail’s boiler room. On camera, Lin confesses to excommunicated SAMCRO member Juice Ortiz that Barosky is the rat (after Jax has already accused and killed Indian Hills President Jury White). Then Juice stabs Lin in the throat with a shiv, killing him. Ryu Tom has guards send Juice to the infirmary, where he and a few remaining Triad members tell Juice that SAMCRO has given the Aryans the green light to kill him. They tell him to kill Tully in exchange for protection, but first they gang rape him. However, Juice refuses to do this, and allows Tully to kill him. After Lin’s death, SAMCRO and the Niners move to wipe out the Triad for good, killing 17 of them in a single night. What remains of the Triad’s territory is divided up between the Mayans and the Niners. Known Members Current *Ryu Tom - Former Deputy Mountain Master, Presumed leader; incarcerated *At least three unnamed members - Incarcerated Former *Twelve unnamed members - Killed by Tig Trager, Chibs Telford, Rane Quinn, Allesandro Montez, Tyler Yost and an unnamed One-Niners member *Five unnamed members - Killed by Happy Lowman, Ratboy Skogstrom and two One-Niners members *Henry Lin - former front boss/deputy Mountain Master, later former Dragom Head; killed by Juice Ortiz *Four unnamed members - Killed by Jax Teller, Bobby Munson, Tig Trager, Chibs Telford and Happy Lowman *Six unnamed members - Killed by Jax Teller, Chibs Telford, Bobby Munson, Happy Lowman, Tig Trager, Ratboy Skogstrom, Rane Quinn, Jury White, Gib O'Leary, Renny and four Indian Hills members *Chris Dun - Killed by Jax Teller *Bohai Lin - Former Dragon Head; killed by Happy Lowman *Seven unnamed members - Killed by Tyler Yost, Tig Trager, Chibs Telford and seven unnamed One-Niners members *Unnamed member - Killed by Jax Teller *Unnamed member - Killed by Galen O'Shay Category:Factions Category:Lin Triad Category:Triads